


Shopping

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: AkaKuro Week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro Week 2015, Babies, Day 4, Daycare universe, M/M, Mentioned current mpreg, Pissy baby Kei, Shopping with children, all kinds of sports ships mentioned, mentioned past mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sawamura Koushi and Akashi Tetsuya go shopping for adult things with inquisitive toddlers. Warnings: Mentions of past and present mpreg. Written for AkaKuro Week Day 4; Takes place in the Little Champion's Daycare universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Akashi Seijuuro or Tetsuya, Sawamura Daichi or Koushi, the misc. babies from Haikyuu, or any of the cannonical sports anime parents mentioned. HOWEVER! I claim every single one of my babies.

2019 had been a good year to the Akashi family. The family company had expanded into India, creating a new amount of wealth for Japan's economy as more jobs were created. The Little Champions Daycare Center was continuing to grow in size and fame. The family was happy and healthy.

Because of this great start, the head of the family decided that a break from the real world was in order.

Akashi Tetsuya was changing his five month old baby girl when his husband brought it up. Their nearly 3 year old son, Katsuro, was sitting on the couch next to his father as the two watched a game of shogi on television. 21 month old Setsuko was quietly playing with her building blocks near Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, do not make plans for next weekend. You and I are going away for the weekend." Seijuuro said nonchalantly. Tetsuya's hands froze from where they were removing the straps of Kimiko's diaper. Usually his husband used a bit more tact when surprising him. Where in the world were the children going to go? They had yet to actually leave Kimiko with someone, and as she was growing to be their most rambunctious child, that might be an issue.

"Bah!" The little one let out an indignant huff, reaching down to tug at the diaper herself. Shaking his head of his thoughts Tetsuya reached up and pushed his hair away from his face as he resumed his work on his daughter.

"When did you plan on this, Seijuuro-kun?" Tetsuya asked as he removed Kimiko's diaper.

"Last week. Shintaro and I have been working with Momotaro-san's agency. Shintaro and Kazunari will be going away for the last time before their due date next weekend as well."

"Is that the purpose of their trip? The 'before baby' trip? Setsuko-chan, will you please pass me the diaper wipes?" Tetsuya added. His daughter nodded, standing up from her spot to walk over and grab the wipes in question. She passed them to him, her red eyes watching as her baby sister attempted to grab them from Tetsuya's hands. "Kimiko-chan, stop that." He chided. He offered Setsuko a warm smile and leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of her blue hair. "Thank you, Setsuko-chan."

"You would be correct in your assumption, Tetsuya." Seijuuro confirmed. Tetsuya wasn't surprised. The arrival of a new baby inevitably marked the beginning of an extended period of 'bonding time', as he put it in his Prenatal Mommy and Me classes. He and Seijuuro always took some type of trip before the birth of their child and he couldn't imagine not doing so.

The purpose of their own trip would apparently be remaining a mystery, so Tetsuya finished changing his daughter before he rose to his feet to check on how dinner was coming along.

As he was stirring the pot, his phone chimed with a message from his best friend.

_From: Sawamura Koushi_

_Subject: Baby boys and toys_

_Tetsu, I managed to find the one lego I missed this morning! It was under the kitchen counter. I found it with me foot and I did not screech._

_To: Sawamura Koushi_

_Subject: Re: Baby boys and toys_

_I do not believe you, Koushi-kun. I have witnessed you 'not' screeching before. You do. The cracks in the Daycare Center windows prove it._

_From: Sawamura Koushi_

_Subject: Re:Re: Baby boys and toys_

_Ugh, Tetsu, you're supposed to let me lie to you at least. Some friend :P Well at least that's over. Daichi is helping my sons mess up the living room one last time before dinner._

_To: Sawamura Koushi_

_Subject: Shopping trip_

_Speaking of devils…I mean husbands. Seijuuro has decided that he and I are going away next weekend. Apparently he has all the details worked out and finalized. I want to have some part in surprising him back, so I need to go shopping. Will you come with me, please? It's been so long since my last shopping trip geared towards suprising my husband. It's an emergency, Koushi-kun._

_From: Sawamura Koushi_

_Subject: Re: Shopping trip_

_Sounds like a ton of fun! We could even take the kids! Then they can get out of the house, and while they keep each other busy, we can shop without distractions. Sound like a plan?_

_To: Sawamura Koushi_

_Subject: Re:Re: Shopping trip._

_Yes. I will text you a time after dinner._

"Who are you texting so frantically, my love?" Seijuuro's voice suddenly by his ear had Tetsuya dropping his phone and jumped back against Seijuuro. His husband let out a wicked chuckle and kissed the underside of his ear, nuzzling the spot.

"You scared me, Seijuuro-kun." He grumbled, reaching out to pick up his phone from where it had fallen on the counter. Seijuuro's arms tightened around his waist as his chin dropped to his shoulder.

"Who were you texting?" The red-head repeated.

"Koushi-kun. Someone sprang a weekend trip on me and I'm not prepared for it." He accused, turning in Seijuuro's arms to glare up at him. His husband smirked, pulling him in even closer.

"I didn't want you to be prepared for it. This is on me, Tetsuya. You just have to show up." He promised. Tetsuya shook his head, resting his hands on Seijuuro's chest.

"I want to buy a few things for you, Sei. Some of your favorite things." He added, tracing the patterns on his shirt.

"Well I can't argue with that." The red head murmured as he kissed Tetsuya. A cry from the other room broke the two apart. They shared another smile before they returned to their children.

\--

Seijuuro was still home when Koushi and his children arrived. Koushi began putting his children in the van immediately.

"Ryu, please quit taking away Kei's glasses. Those are very expensive." Koushi was chiding when the Akashis exited their house.

"Kei!" Kimiko gurgled out, grinning up at her father for his approval. Seijuuro returned it with a small smirk before shifting her to his other shoulder and accepting Setsuko from Tetsuya.

"Next to Ryu, Mommy?" Katsuro asked as Tetsuya helped him climb in to the van.

"Yes, sweetie. Thanks, Koushi." He added to his friend as he took his diaper bags.

"No problem, Tetsuya. Setsuko's carseat is the one in the middle next to Kei's." Koushi added. Tetsuya nodded, turning to take his older daughter from his spouse. As he fastened her in, Seijuuro did the same next to him.

"Bye Daddy!" Katsuro and Setsuko waved as Kimiko mimicked them, babbling towards him. Seijuuro gave his children a nod before pulling the door shut.

"Keep them safe, Koushi-san." Seijuuro said as the gray haired male walked by. He nodded, grinning at the red head.

"Of course! We'll be back later tonight." He promised. As he climbed in to the van, Tetsuya leaned up and kissed his husband.

"Enjoy your alone time." He teased. Seijuuro shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"I will probably work. Here, take this." He said, pulling out his wallet, and then his credit card before passing it to the other male. Tetsuya grinned as he noticed the card.

"Is this a hint?" He asked. Seijuuro smirked, pulling him in close.

"Yes. Buy me something wonderful." He teased. Tetsuya simply shook his head before kissing Seijuuro once more. When they parted, he stepped away and went to his side of the car.

"So Ai had his baby at about 5am this morning..." Koushi began as he backed out of his driveway.

"I know, I saw the picture this morning as we were waking up. She looks like Ai." He said as his attention was directed to his son chatting with Ryu.

"Momoka and Aiko looked so excited in the pictures with her. You could see where they got it from when Momo joined them in a couple of them. I bet Ai is relieved that he finally got induced."

"Took them two weeks." Tetsuya snorted. He didn't envy people that went late in their pregnancies.

"I told him he should have walked with our lunch walks."

\--

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the store. As they got out, they discussed upcoming births.

"You guys are going away because Midorima-san put the idea in Seijuuro-san's head, right?" Koushi asked as he scooped up Kei, affectionately fixing his glasses for him. He tucked him over his shoulder as he opened up the seat to help Ryu and Katsuro out of the backseat.

"Yes. Ryouta and Daiki will be having their little boy next month as well." Tetsuya said as he moved to grab the diaper bags. He had placed Kimiko in the cart, and had Setsuko hold on to it.

"Everyone is due next month! With their first babies too. Asahi and Yuu are having their little girl next month. Makoto-san and Haru-san are having their little boy next month as well. Little Nanami was telling Akiteru about how excited she was." Koushi asked as he helped Akiteru out of the can. The boy ran over to his baby brother, grinning up at him. His baby brother glared back.

"Setsuko had her playdate with Ami and Maria yesterday, and I was speaking with Riko. She revealed that their baby is going to be a girl." Tetsuya commented as he helped Setsuko in to the cart.

"Kou-san announced her pregnancy two weeks ago as well. So many little ones, Tetsu!" He grinned.

"At least when September rolls around, these babies will be older and the little Mikoshiba won't exhaust us. Seiichi was in a couple of the pictures with the girls and the new baby. I think he wants a little sister now."

"I bet Kou-san does as well."

"Where to first?" Tetsuya asked as they entered the store.

"Gloves, I think." Koushi said, smiling when Katsuro and Ryu ran forward to lead the way.

"Why do you need gloves, Mommy? Winter is almost over." Akiteru pointed out. Tetsuya snickered as Koushi blushed. Forcing a smile, Koushi answered his child.

"Mommy needs a new pair of gloves, sweetheart." He assured him.

"Me too, Mom! Can I get a pair?" Ryu asked.

"Can I get some as well, Mommy?" Katsuro asked.

"Sure. We'll get everyone a set. Have I told you about Taiga's retirement plans?" Tetsuya asked his friend as the boys debated what kind of gloves they wanted.

"So his injury wasn't reversible?" Koushi asked, heart sinking at how heartbroken the Kagami's must be. As much as his husband Tatsuya had wanted him home, he didn't want him to give up his dreams. At least little 2 year old Takahiro and their one year old twins would get their father full time.

"Yes. Tatsuya, Ryouta, and Toto and Tsutsu had an interview with a popular NBA magazine in NY two days ago. The American fans were trying to blame them for their team losing two valuable players. Tatsuya had glared at them and told them "My children and I did't do this to Taiga. He is doing this for us. My husband needs his children, just as Ryouta's husband will need his son. Accusing the innocent will not get you anywhere."" Tetsuya quoted. Koushi let out a low whistle as he began to flip through glove options.

"Wow. They must have caught him off guard. Is Seijuuro-san protecting him from any backlash? American's can be really sensitive to the truth." Koushi asked, slipping on a pair of the gloves. He clenched his fists to get a feel for them. Tetsuya nodded, helping Setsuko and Akiteru check their pairs as Ryu and Katsuro did the same.

"Oh yes. He called us immediately afterwards, apologizing for his actions. Seijuuro waved him off and called the CEO of his American branch to keep the heat off of them. It now is coming off to the American populous that the media swarmed them, and Tatsuya defended his children and husband. He is coming off as a concerned husband, and he and the twins have an interview with Ellen three days from now." Tetsuya explained. Koushi snickered, helping Kei put on his gloves.

"I love your husband." He said. Tetsuya smirked as he put on Kimiko's.

"Me too." He teased. Kimiko glared at him and yanked her hands out of his, face scrunching up in a nasty scowl that was one of Tetsuya's own. When Tetsuya took her hands back, she began to wail. Kei followed suit, and they both began to try and out wail one another.

"Shush, Kimiko. It's alright, we don't have to get you gloves." Tetsuya sighed as he pulled her out of the cart, rocking with her. Koushi did the same with Kei, rubbing a soothing hand over his back.

"I need some new belts." Tetsuya said after they had calmed their babies.

"My Daddy loves belts, Ryu! He has so many of them." Katsuro bragged as they headed towards that aisle. Tetsuya and Koushi avoided one another's gazes, trying to stifle their laughter at that statement. By the time they got to the aisle, they had managed to get their amusement under control.

"Satsuki-san is planning a large party for Nori and Mimi's 1st birthday party." Tetsuya commented as he stretched and snapped belts, trying to test them out.

"Oh? That will be fun for the kids." Koushi said, smiling as Ryu and Katsuro began to talk about how they had belts just like their fathers.

"I want a belt like Daddy, Mommy." Setsuko murmured from her cart. Tetsuya opened his mouth to respond to her when Ryu cut in.

"Girls don't wear belt, Setsu. Only boys can wear belts." He snickered.

"Yeah, Setsuko, only boys can wear belts." Katsuro chimed. Setsuko frowned, her red eyes looking down as her eyes filled with tears.

"That's not fair." She murmured, wiping at her eyes. Tetsuya felt his heart break as Koushi chided the boys for their behavior.

"Girls can wear belts too, boys." He was saying. Tetsuya grabbed a pink belt from the children's rack. He checked the size, and after seeing that it was right, he handed it to his daughter.

"Here, Setsuko. I'll buy this for you and then we can go home and show your father." He said, brushing a soothing hand through her blue hair as he wiped away her tears. She smiled up at him, pressing a little hand against his own.

"Thank you, Mommy." She murmured. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before going back to grabbing belts for him. After gathering all of them, they moved on.

"Lingerie next?" Koushi asked as they exited the aisle. Tetsuya nodded, and they headed for the intimates. As the boys ran to distract themselves with 'big boy pants,' Koushi and Tetsuya picked out a few pieces for themselves and their men.

"I need this one because Sei ripped apart the last one." Tetsuya rolled his eyes as he placed a pair of white lace panties in to the cart.

"Ugh, I understand that feeling. Daichi riped one similar to this about three months ago, and I am just now getting around to buying a new one." Koushi sighed, placing a lavender set in the cart.

"Our husbands have no respect for the clothing we buy for them. In lighter news, I think that the latest wave of children are settling in nicely." Tetsuya commented. Koushi nodded, flipping through panties in a bin.

The alumni at Seido High School had enrolled their children in to the daycare about six month ago. Little Etsuko Miyuki had led the way when her parents Kazuya and Eijun had bumped in to Seijuuro and Tetsuya at a recruitment gala. They had all clicked, and Etsuko began to come to the daycare. Two days later she was joined by Sachiru Furuya and Ryoko Kuramochi. Kotomi Tanba and Natsumi Maezono came about a week later. Kazuya had assured them that when their frends had children, they would come here as well.

"Koshiko Kuroo is out of the hospital. I think Kenma-san can finally start to breathe easier." Koushi commented. The little 6-month old had been in there for two weeks with an upper respiratory infection.

"Thank goodness. Your first time dealing with a child's chest infection is terrifying." Tetsuya muttered, flashbacks to Setsuko on a ventilator flashing through his mind.

"Why are you getting girls skirts, Moms?" Ryu asked as he and Katsuro came to drop their underwear in the cart. Koushi blushed as Tetsuya helped Setsuko and Akiteru out of their carts so that they could do the same.

"On special, private occasions, I use them to show off for Daddy." Koushi managed to stammer out. Tetsuya shrugged, accepting a Setsuko's hug when she clung on to him.

"Can Kimiko and I get matching skirts?" She asked, eying the set across the aisle from them. Tetsuya nodded, smoothing back her bangs.

"Yes. Koushi, we should go to the toy aisle next." He suggested. The boys all cheered, which caused Kimiko to shriek with delight and Kei to start scowling at the noise. After the skirts were grabbed, they headed there next.

"Did I tell you that little Naozumi can recognize my voice now? Rei-san and Nagisa-san were thrilled when I told them." Koushi bragged as the boys and Setsuko ran off to get toys.

"I bet. He's only a month old on top of that. His big brother Rui started that around them as well." Tetsuya said, handing Kei a stuffed dinosaur and Kimiko a stuffed poodle. Kei cradled it close as Kimiko shoved hers in her mouth.

"Mommy, can I get this volleyball? I promise to share with my brothers." Akiteru tugged at Koushi's hand, pointing towards the volleyball in question. Koushi nodded, going to grab it for him. Setsuko returned to Tetsuya's side, a new doll in hand. Tetsuya picked her up, placing her on his hip as he watched Ryu and Katsuro debate which action figures to get. Eventually they settled on something and put their toys in their respective carts.

"Condoms?" Tetsuya asked after they were packed up once more. Koushi nodded, thinking about how many he had left at the house.

"Yeah, I think Daichi and I are on our last pack. I'll buy in bulk this time." He said as they began to head that way.

"It's what Seijuuro and I have always done. If there is one thing Seijuuro tries to control in our lives, it's our number of children. I'm the reason we have ended up with Kimiko on accident, and I insisted on Setsuko." Tetsuya explained.

"What are condoms?" Katsuro asked.

"They are what keep you from getting another sister, Katsuro." Tetsuya explained as he weighed the options before him.

"We won't have any more siblings?"

"How can you stop a baby?"

"Does it kill it?"

"Will it take me away?"

Koushi shushed the children's alarmed cries as Tetsuya chuckled, amused by their reactions. He gathered them around him, smiling down at them.

"The reason that any of you were born is because your father and I decided to have you. We made the decision to create you because it was right at that moment in time. We are not ready to have another baby, so we are going to use birth control to put off the birth of your next baby brother or sister. Koushi and Daichi do the same thing." Tetsuya explained. Koushi nodded, dropping his packs of condoms in to the cart.

"Oh." The kids said.

"Little Kouichi finally got another tooth in." Koushi commented as they exited the aisle.

"Oh? Keiji and I were talking about that the other day. I bet his father was pleased. Koutarou-san can be a little…eccentric about these kinds of things." Tetsuya said diplomatically. They heads towards the shoes next with, Ryu talking about Yuu's volleyball shoes. As Tetsuya looked over a new pair of heels, Katsuro frowned.

"Why do you need a set of heels, Mommy?" He asked. Tetsuya ruffled his red hair as he placed his choice in the cart.

"Because Daddy loves seeing Mommy in heels." He explained, winking at Koushi, who turned a bright pink.

"Rinako's father is going to come in and speak to our children next Thursday." Koushi said as they exited that aisle.

"Chief Yamazaki?" Tetsuya asked, noting Ryu and Katsuro beginning to do their pee-pee dances.

"We have to potty!" They chimed together a few minutes later. Sighed, Tetsuya nodded and they headed in that direction.

"Yes. Rin-san will pick them both up after he's done. She'll spend the day at the station with Chief Yamazaki." Koushi was explaining. "I'll take the boys if you'll take the girls?" He asked. Tetsuya nodded, picking up Kimiko.

As he was standing in the bathroom changing Kimiko, Seijuuro called.

"Hello Seijuuro." He sighed as he deposited the diaper in to the trash can.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Seijuuro asked. Tetsuya shrugged, smiling at Kimiko as he put on her diaper.

"Yes. The kids have just been asking invasive questions all day. Are you at home?" He asked.

"Yes I am. I was just wondering if you would be much longer. You've been gone for about three hours now, and I could start lunch if you wished." Tetsuya felt himself melt at the offer.

"Is that Daddy?" Setsuko asked as she went to the sink. Tetsuya nodded at her as he answered his husband.

"I would appreciate that, Sei. Thank you. I did get some things I think you'll love." He teased.

"Oh? I can't wait to see them then."

"Can I talk to him?" Setsuko asked. Tetsuya nodded.

"Setsuko wants to talk to you, so I'm going to pass her the phone." He said. He passed his daughter the phone, and once she began to talk to him, Kimiko began to fuss. Setsuko was only halfway through her conversation with him when Kimiko began to cry, thrashing in his arms as she reached for the phone, babbling for her father.

"No Kimi, my turn." Setsuko pouted at her sister before returning to her conversation. When she screamed in Tetsuya's ear, he winced and gently took the phone form a protesting Setsuko.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think Kimiko really needs a nap. I'm going to get off of the phone and get us checked out. We'll be home in the hour. I love you, Seijuuro." He sighed.

"Of course, Tetsuya. I love you as well. Be safe getting home, and when you arrive here, I'll have some headache medicine and a light lunch prepared. We'll put the kids down for a nap and then take a bath." He promised. Tetsuya smile as he exited the bathroom with his daughters.

"I'll hold you to that." He said. Seijuuro wished him luck and then hung up. An equally as frazzled Koushi exited the bathroom a few minutes later, and they headed for the checkout lines.

The lines were mercifully swift, and the traffic wasn't too bad. The kids fell asleep in the backseat as Koushi and Tetsuya conversed about the daycare.

When they arrived, Tetsuya parked the car and helped get Koushi's children out of the car. He was holding Kei when Daichi joined them.

"Thanks for helping us, Tetsu." Daichi said as he held Ryu. Koushi was carrying Akiteru and their diaper bags as they entered the house. Tetsuya nodded, following them upstairs. Daichi and Koushi put the older two boys in their bed in their rooms as Tetsuya put Kei down in their nursery. When he returned outside, Koushi was putting their carseats back in their cars as Daichi grabbed Koushi's bags.

"I'll see you on Monday, Koushi." Tetsuya said around a yawn. Koushi nodded, wrapping his arms around his husband.

"I'll text you tonight, Tetsuya. Be safe getting home." He waved before smiling up at Daichi, who affectionately rubbed their noses together before kissing him. Tetsuya waited until they were in their house before climbing back in to his van and driving back home.

When he pulled up to his house, Seijuuro and their maid exited the house to help. Their butler exited from the garage.

"Please just take these in to our bedroom. I'll sort them in a moment." Tetsuya addressed the maid as he handed his keys to the waiting butler.

"You look exhausted, Tetsuya. After you eat, we shall lay down as well." Seijuuro stated as he scooped up Kimiko from her car seat. His baby girl curled in to him, nuzzling against his neck. Tetsuya nodded, pulling Setsuko from her car seat. After getting the girls in bed, Tetsuya went to their room to begin putting up things and Seijuuro grabbed Katsuro. After putting those things away, Tetsuya walked down to his kitchen. Seijuuro was pouring them glasses of water when he entered the room.

"Sit." Seijuuro said. Tetsuya nodded, flopping in to the chair. "Eat, Tetsuya. You are looking a little pale. Be mindful of your anemia, my love." Seijuuro said softly, walking over to run a hand through his hair. Tetsuya leaned into his touch for a moment, letting his eyes slide closed before he nodded and sat up. Seijuuro read a paper as Tetsuya ate. Once he was finished, he put his plate and glass in the sink. Seijuuro wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in to an embrace. Tetsuya snuggled close, his arms settling around Seijuuro's waist.

"Welcome home, Tetsuya." Seijuuro murmured, rocking gently. Tetsuya shut his eyes, relaxing in his arms.

"Thank you, Seijuuro. Can I take a nap as well?" He asked. Seijuuro nodded, pulling away to lead him upstairs. They settled under their comforter, with Seijuuro sitting against the headboard and Tetsuya settling in his lap.

The last thing he remember was the vague sound of the TV being turned on, and Seijuuro laying them down.


End file.
